Gimme More
by CheshireBear
Summary: "Ella sólo estaba allí por casualidad cuando la vio. Cuestión de trabajo, comprobación de desperfectos en un local un tanto distinto a los normalmente acostumbrados, un salto de la rutina. Exacto, eso había sido Rose Lalonde. Un magnífico y espectacular salto de la rutina." / Oneshot. / AU. / 413.


**¡FELIZ CUARTO ANIVERSARIO DE HOMESTUCK~!**

**Pareja:** este es mi primer _**R**__osemary_, o sea, **Kanaya**x**Rose**.

**Advertencias:** no tiene lemon, pero si se describe un _uhmm_... **desnudo** y se habla de _**striptease**_ y bueno. _Yo diría que es sensual_. (?) Oh, y es un **AU**.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de **H**omestuck le pertenecen a **Andrew Hussie**, _devorador de feels_ y _destrozador de OTP's_ por excelencia.

**Ahora disfrutad~~!**

* * *

Ella sólo estaba allí por casualidad cuando la vio.

Cuestión de trabajo, comprobación de desperfectos en un local un tanto distinto a los normalmente acostumbrados, un salto de la rutina.

Exacto, eso había sido Rose Lalonde. Un magnífico y espectacular salto de la rutina.

Kanaya entró en aquel sitio con una mueca de disgusto y su carpeta verde y desgastada firmemente apretada contra el pecho. El ambiente estaba cargado por el intenso olor a incienso hasta el punto de ser agobiante; las luces, tapadas con tupidos velos rojos, tampoco ayudaban.

Cuando su jefa le había encomendado ir allí, tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios pintados de añil y tras las gafas de montura fina, sus ojos grises relucían de pura diversión. Cómo podría reírse de la tonta de Kanaya yendo a un club de _striptease_ -o baile exótico, como Vriska había dicho- a comprobar si la cisterna del váter funcionaba correctamente o si los focos del escenario estaban fundidos.

Porque eso buscaba Vriska Serket enviándola allí, burlarse de ella. Desde que Kanaya mostró cierto interés en su jefa, a ésta le gustaba regodearse en aquel nuevo descubrimiento que suponía la desviada sexualidad de la Maryam. ¿Y qué mejor broma pesada que enviarla a un local lleno de tías semi-desnudas y contoneándose de forma obscena?

Y era cierto, a Kanaya le gustaban las mujeres, o eso suponía ya que nunca le había interesado ningún chico. Aun así, era una persona decente y nunca entraría a un sitio como aquel si no fuese por obligación. No le interesaban aquellas chicas que bailaban sugerentemente. Prefería a alguien con quien pudiera compartir una charla interesante antes que unas caderas sinuosas moviéndose al ritmo de una música embaucadora y alelante.

Dio un par de pasos, mirando alrededor y bajó la cabeza al instante. Era la única mujer que llevaba más que la ropa interior y no estaba frotándose escandalosamente contra una barra de acero.

Se sentía estúpida y no sabía dónde encontrar a la persona al cargo de enseñarle lo que había ido a mirar.

Tragó saliva costosamente y alzó sus ojos oliváceos de nuevo. Tenía que mantener la calma y comportarse como una persona moralmente correcta, sobretodo comportarme como...

Pero entonces algo le llamó la atención.

Encima del escenario, pobremente iluminado para aumentar la sensación de encontrarse en un sueño, acababa de salir una nueva chica. Iba vestida con una túnica de colores cálidos entre tonos naranjas y amarillos. Su cabeza estaba tapada por la capucha de la prenda y sólo se veía parte de su rostro, de la nariz para abajo.

A Kanaya le llamó la atención que la misteriosa chica llevase los labios pintados de negro, igual que ella. A la desconocida no parecía importarle que aquel color oscuro le hiciera los labios más finos de lo que probablemente serían. Por alguna razón, aquel pequeño detalle le gustó a la Maryam.

La música de fondo continuaba, sin cesar, como el murmullo de un río.

La desconocida -así la había nombrado Kanaya- dio unos pasos hacia delante, siguiendo el ritmo lento y sensual de la melodía. La túnica hizo un ruido sordo al rozar entre sus muslos al caminar; las oberturas que la prenda anaranjada tenía a cada lado dejaban ver hasta muy por encima de las caderas y obviando que debajo no llevaba nada más. Kanaya se dio cuenta de aquello con rapidez, pues siempre había sido puntillosamente observadora. Esa vez, para su desgracia, también lo fue y sintió que al instante se encendía.

Aquella joven no estaba enseñando nada, ni siquiera sus ojos, y aun así ya había atrapado a la Maryam con la sensualidad natural de su caminar, moviendo la cintura de una forma que en otras chicas podría parecer artificial.

Dando una vuelta lenta alrededor de la barra de acero que protagonizaba el escenario, cogiéndose a ella con delicadeza, la chica dejó caer la capucha, descubriendo el rostro más hermoso que Kanaya había visto nunca.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca se había sentido atraída sexualmente por una mujer, pero nunca de aquella manera.

El cabello rubio de una forma increíble, casi albino -aunque aquello tal vez se debiera a la luz de los focos- y corto, con el detalle de una diadema naranja a conjunto con la túnica. Su rostro era níveo igual que el resto de piel que dejaba ver, con una nariz pequeña y recta, unas cejas bien definidas y sus ojos, _oh_, sus ojos.

Kanaya ya ni siquiera intentaba aparentar calma o seriedad. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y el agarre de su carpeta verde se había aflojado notablemente. Era consciente de que era la única mujer espectadora allí, también de que estaba de pie y miraba directamente, sin ningún tipo de recato a aquella chica que empezaba a moverse en un baile encandilador, lleno de gracia y, cómo no, sensualidad.

Los ojos de la desconocida le fueron difíciles de ver al principio porque no podía dejar de mirar el conjunto que era todos los elementos que formaban su rostro en si. Cuando consiguió ver las joyas que ocultaban las tupidas pestañas negras, a la Maryam le dio un vuelco el corazón y supo que nunca olvidaría aquella mirada.

Eran los ojos más curiosos que había visto nunca, de un color entre rosado y violáceo tan llamativo y bello que le quitó el aliento y tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar si no quería desmayarse allí mismo, lo que sería realmente estúpido.

Por alguna razón, el pensar en desmayarse le hizo recuperar la compostura y consiguió desviar la mirada de aquel cuerpo que le estaba atrayendo casi de forma literal. Maldijo por lo bajo porque, de alguna forma, Vriska había conseguido lo que quería, que era ponerla en evidencia... aunque nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su lapsus.

Entonces, llevada por un impulso repentino, alzó sus ojos verdes de nuevo y se encontró directamente con la mirada malva de la rubia misteriosa. Ella no dejó en ningún momento de danzar de esa forma sensual, pero Kanaya creyó ver cierta sorpresa en su rostro, como si el ser contemplada por otra mujer mientras hacía aquello fuera algo vergonzoso.

Probablemente fue aquello lo que pasó por la cabeza de la rubia en aquel momento, pero se recupero con rapidez y sonrió con sus labios pintados con las tinieblas más oscuras y bellas.

A Rose Lalonde le pareció un reto. ¿Ser observada por una chica mientras bailaba? No, no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía. Lo que le llamó la atención es que alguien no la estuviera mirando con expresión obscena y pensando en las cosas más sucias que una pudiera imaginar. Aquella chica estaba asombrada, fascinada y, en cierto punto, casi parecía admirarla. Pero sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba y Rose podía sentirlo. Esa chica morena, tan estilizada y hermosa, que no pintaba nada en aquel lugar, _la deseaba_.

No de la forma horrible en la que lo hacían los hombres que tenía literalmente a sus pies, inclinados hacia delante como si se fueran a abalanzar sobre ella en cualquier momento, sino de forma sincera y natural, instintiva.

Eso le gustó y Rose decidió que aquel espectáculo sería sólo para esa chica.

Ante la atenta mirada de Kanaya, la _stripper_ empezó a deshacerse de su túnica, poco a poco, sin apartar los ojos lavanda de los verdes. Sin darse cuenta, la Maryam dio un paso hacia delante, tensando los labios.

La prenda del color del atardecer cayó al suelo con un sonido suave y siseante. El público masculino pareció contener la respiración, pero Kanaya exhaló un largo suspiro al ver el hermoso cuerpo que la desconocida escondía. Casi era un delito tener que esconder aquellas curvas delicadas y perfectas.

La rubia dio una lenta vuelta, saliendo de los despojos de su ropa, y dejando ver toda su anatomía, por delante y por detrás. Nada la cubría ya, estaba totalmente desnuda.

Kanaya sintió unas ganas terribles de acariciar con la nariz el hueco perfecto de su ombligo, de besar hasta quedarse sin labios la discreta curva que definían los huesos de la pelvis bajo la piel pálida, de acariciar con la yema de los dedos los pequeños pechos que ella mostraba sin pudor alguno.

Deseaba hacerlo más que nada en el mundo en aquel momento.

La desconocida pareció bastante satisfecha porque no dejaba de sonreír cada vez más ampliamente, estrechando de forma ladina sus hermosos orbes. Kanaya ya estaba convencida de que la miraba a ella y sólo a ella, como si no hubiese nadie más en el local.

Fue una sensación increíble.

El cuerpo delgado de la chica -"_mujer_" se dijo Kanaya- no dejaba de contonearse de manera deliciosa, llamándola de manera silenciosa y, ciertamente, muy efectiva. Cuando la Maryam se quiso dar cuenta, se había acercado cinco pasos más y la rubia casi articulaba con los labios negros la palabra "_ven_".

Rose ya no podía más. Era divertido, pero no conseguía cambiar la expresión de aquella chica en lo más mínimo. Ella seguía contemplándole con los labios pintados de negro en forma de "_o_" y los ojos verdes como platos, pero no de forma obscena.

Tal vez una persona normal se frustraría por no conseguir lo propuesto, pero a la Lalonde eso le excitó. Le excitó sinceramente.

Nunca le habían atraído las mujeres, pero aquella morena lo hacía de manera increíble y no dudó en utilizar sus técnicas de seducción con ella.

Se inclinó hacia delante, dejó caer las rodillas contra el suelo y gateó lentamente hasta el borde del escenario, sonriendo de pura emoción.

Quería saber si aquella chica caería; no, _deseaba_ que cayera.

Y Kanaya cayó.

Sin apenas poder controlarlo, dio nuevos pasos hacia delante, aproximándose cada vez más. Sentía como si estuviese bajo el efecto de un embrujo... pero no le importó, porque tenía a la rubia a menos de dos metros y casi podía sentir el tacto suave de su piel.

Entonces, rompiendo todo el ambiente, un hombretón se levantó de su mesa, que estaba cercana al escenario. Estaba obviamente borracho y cuando se acercó a la _stripper_, que seguía inclinada en el borde de la tarima a gatas, se tambaleaba.

Kanaya vio como ajena a su cuerpo cómo ese hombre cogía de forma ruda a la chica y la manoseaba mientras ella le gritaba algo e intentaba zafarse. El público empezó a abuchear pero nadie parecía querer aventurarse y ayudar a la pobre muchacha.

Y de nuevo, sin apenas darse cuenta de ello, Kanaya acortó la distancia hacia el hombre y la _stripper_.

En aquel punto, la mente de la Maryam estaba bastante serena y encontró totalmente razonable lo que hizo después de cogerse con cuidado el borde de la larga falda roja que llevaba, que fue asestarle al hombretón que manoseaba a la desconocida la patada más fuerte que recordaba haber dado en su vida.

Fue concisa y a pesar de haberle dado con la pierna sin ningún tipo de protección, no sintió dolor al instante, sino una sensación de triunfo y euforia enorme al ver cómo el hombre se tambaleaba y caía de espaldas en el suelo tapizado de rojo desgastado.

Aunque sabía que no era necesario, Kanaya alargó sus brazos hasta conseguir hacerse con la cintura de la _stripper_ y la estrechó contra si, como si la quisiera proteger de otros pervertidos.

El local quedó en silencio ante la escena, pero a ninguna de las dos chicas le importó porque cada una tenía lo que había anhelado.

—Gracias. —Susurró la desconocida, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.— Me llamo Rose.

—Yo... —La más alta se dio cuenta de que tenía la mente en blanco, pero las palabras salieron solas.— Yo Kanaya.

—Es un nombre precioso. —Entonces Kanaya se dio cuenta de que Rose no era sólo unas caderas sinuosas, sino alguien realmente interesante.

—Rose —mentiría si no dijera que saboreó su nombre—, tengo que irme.

—Oh, claro. —Rose miró al hombre inconsciente del suelo, pero sin huir de los brazos de la morena, que seguían rodeando de manera suave la cintura desnuda.— Deberías irte si no quieres tener problemas.

—Sí. —Sin poder evitar una mueca de disgusto, Kanaya se alejó un paso de la rubia. Ya echaba de menos su contacto.

Aun así, se obligó a darse la vuelta y seguir caminando. Sus piernas se negaron y le hicieron dar la vuelta de nuevo. Rose ladeó la cabeza ligeramente mientras se abrazaba a si misma, preguntándose qué retenía a Kanaya, aunque lo sabía de sobras.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz la Maryam, dejándose caer en las profundidades de las sombras violáceas que poseían los ojos de la más baja.

—Sí. —Rose volvió a sonreír, tensando sus labios decorados con un pedazo de cielo nocturno y susurró:— _Quiero más_.

Kanaya entendió lo que Rose le dijo y se quedó satisfecha.

Se fue de aquel local lleno de humo de incienso y luces rojizas con una sonrisa boba, pensando en la próxima vez que vería a aquella desconocida... no, a _Rose_.

Además, pronto dejaría de ser una desconocida de verdad si todo iba bien.

Kanaya la había entendido porque sentía lo mismo.

Ella también quería _más_.

* * *

Bueno, _esto ha sido una completa ida de olla y me ha salido sin más_. (?)

Si me habéis leído anteriormente sabréis que yo no soy mucho de narrar, sino que me gusta más que el texto se base en los diálogos y tal porque sino probablemente se vuelva cansino pero... no sé, esto me ha salido así y creo que estoy bastante satisfecha. ¡Sólo falta que os guste a vosotros! :_)

Y eso, que ya son cuatro añitos de Homestuck~ Yo llevo apenas unos meses metida en serio en el fandom, pero aun así me gusta aportar lo que pueda, _aka fanfics llenos de porno y OTP's subliminales_ (?) ¡Como sea! También es el cumpleaños de mi más babu de todos Joh se merece un gran regalo. _Un regalo como Dave._ (?)

_Btw_, este fanfic se lo dedico a mi senpai **Yui** porque fue ella quien me dijo que escribiera **R**osemary y yo le dije **OH DIOS MIO NO ESTOY PREPARADA**. Y pues mira ahora, senpai, he escrito **R**osemary serio y ... no sé, espero que te haya gustado si lo has leído¿? (?)

Es todo, babus míos. c:

**Nos leemos~~! ´v`)/**


End file.
